character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Face (Canon, Caravan Palace)/Cr33ver
Suzy= |-|Rock It For Me= 'Summary' Robot Face '''is an occurring character in music videos and other things for the French electro-swing band '''Caravan Palace. Robot Face''' has no official name so some people, mainly me, just call him by one of the albums of the same name. There are two main versions of Robot Face, one in the music video Suzy , and one in the music video Rock It For Me . In '''Suzy, Robot Face was dropped off by an unknown space craft, which just so happened to have dropped him in front of the lead singer of the band, Zoé Colotis. Once Zoé starts to sing, Robot Face's records it and she makes him follow to the whole band. They play a song for him, and he records it again, but this time broadcasting it to the whole world. This causes the band Caravan Palace to become insanely popular. In the end though, while everyone is asleep, the same ship dropped off Robot Face, picks him up. Leaving with the robot in their hands. In Rock It For Me, during a Caravan Palace concert, an invasion of aliens comes and attacks Paris, France. The humans inhabiting France end up creating a plan, a plan to get rid of the invaders. Their plan, create a giant robot to defeat the army. After non-stop work, along with a member of Caravan Palace putting a trombone in the robot's brain, Robot Face is born and with some smooth moves, he defeats the entire invader army. After doing so, he scales up the Eiffel Tower, and uses his spotlight eyes to protect Paris from any future invasions. 'Powers and Stats' Tier : 9-C | 6-B Name: 'Unknown, Robot Face '''Origin: Caravan Palace ' 'Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Unknown '| 'Unknown, Likely a day old '''Classification: '''Robot '| 'Robot Protector of France '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hand-to-Hand combat, Minor Electricity Manipulation(In the beginning of Suzy, we see Robot Face shock Zoe with electricity that goes through his entire body) '| 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hand-to-Hand combat, Large Size (Type 1), Light Manipulation (via Spotlight Eyes), Energy Projection and Technology Manipulation (via Head Cones) '''Attack Potency : Street level+ (The Kinetic Energy of his movement would equal up to 13 Kilojoules .) |''' 'Country level '(The Kinetic Energy of his movements would equal up to 31 Teratons of TNT.) '''Speed : Average Human Movement Speed (Should be as fast as the band he dances and performs with, who are generally average humans.) with possible''' Subsonic Reactions (Was able to almost land falling at 50 meters per second.) |''' Subsonic 'Movement Speed (Was able to climb up the Eiffel Tower in 3 seconds .) with '''Relativistic '''Combat Speed and Reactions (Was able to move in tandem with the light in his eyes, which equals 47%c.) 'Lifting Strength : Class 1 (Is able to support his own weight.) |''' 'Class M '(Is able to support his own weight.) '''Striking Strength : Street level+ | Country level Durability : Wall level (Survived being dropped out of a space craft, which equaled up to 837.5 Kilojoules .)' |' Country level Stamina : 'Possibly '''Limitless '(Thanks to being a robot) 'Range : '''Standard Melee Range '| '''Tens of Meters (Has a wingspan radius of 44.3 meters) Likely Hundreds of Meters with Head Cones '''Standard Equipment (Suzy): *'Recorder '(Robot face has a built in recorder, which is able to record audio on command, and broadcast it onto radio stations) Standard Equipment (Rock It For Me): *'Head Cones '(Robot Face is able to shoot out some sort of energy that is able to deactivate and shut down machines and electronics) *'Spotlight Eyes '(Robot Face is capable of shooting out a blinding beam of light from his eyes) Intelligence :'' ''Above Average. Is a quick learner. Is able to play instruments, drive cars, and dance as good as the members of his band, with no shown past experience. '| '''Likely '''Average ' 'Weaknesses: '''Possibly the same weaknesses as your average robot, other than that nothing notable. '''Key: Suzy | Rock It For Me ' Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6